


Stormy night with Bucky.

by JoannaBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, New York City, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaBarnes/pseuds/JoannaBarnes





	Stormy night with Bucky.

The rain poured down hard as the thunder roared through the night sky, Bucky still wasn't home yet and I began to worry. I looked out our apartment window, the storm caused a blackout covering the entire city in complete darkness. I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket to call him, unlocking it with my finger tip and tapping his number. Putting it up to my ear hearing it ring over and over, he didn't answer. He didn't really use his phone much which was pretty much useless to have one because he never answered, he always got flustered at the fact that he couldn't turn it on with his metal fingers. 

Maybe I should call Steve's phone? I thought to myself, no I didn't wanna be annoying.  
I lit a few candles and sat them around the living room, then I went over to the door and double locked it. I normally never lock the chain unless Bucky is out on a mission with Steve but I was all alone and to be honest pretty scared. I turned on my phone light walking into our bedroom, I opened Bucky's dresser and pulled out his maroon long sleeve. It was my favorite thing of his to wear. I took off my clothes leaving only my underwear on then slipped on his shirt. It smelled like him which was heavenly, It went down to my knees and the sleeves went way past my hands which I absolutely loved. 

I decided to call Steve, it was already passed midnight and Bucky was still nowhere to be seen. I didn't care if Bucky was off having a good time with him I just wanted to make sure he was safe and out of the storm. His metal arm could attract the lightning and that's something that I didn't wanna think about. 

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Steve is Bucky with you?"  
"No, he walked me home about ten minutes ago."  
"I'm starting to get worried, I thought he'd still be with you."  
"Don't be worried, Buck is a tuff cookie I'm sure he's okay."  
"I sure hope so, thank you, Steve."  
"no problem, I'll talk to you later." 

I hung up the phone and walked out into the main apartment space, looking out the window once more before sitting on the couch. I wrapped myself in a blanket, curled into a ball and rested my head on a couple of pillows hoping that Bucky would be home soon. I turned my phone on and went to the photos, I began scrolling through when I stopped at one of my favorites. It was a picture I took of Bucky sleeping with my teddy bear in his arms, I may have sat it there just for the cuteness of the picture but who cares, when he woke up and saw he was cuddling the bear he chased me around the apartment in his underwear trying to tickle me. Scrolling through again I stopped on one Steve took of me when I had fallen asleep in Bucky's arms before we had even started dating when we had a movie night at Avengers facility.  
My phone was at %8 so I decided to turn it off, I didn't want to waste the battery. I had just closed my eyes to rest when I heard the apartment doorknob wiggle as if someone was trying to open it, the wiggles turned into loud poundings on the door.

I walked over a bit frightened "Who's there?" I shouted into the darkness. "It's Bucky, let me in, are you okay!?". He sounded very worried, almost angry. I unlocked the door to have it almost slam me in the face as Bucky flung it open. "What's wrong?!" I asked "is everything okay?!" but he didn't answer he just grabbed me up wrapping his strong arms around me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my head into his neck. "Bucky what's wrong?" "I was so worried about you," he said out of breath. I ran my fingers through his wet hair trying to calm him down, his heart was pounding so fast I could feel it against my chest. "Bucky it's okay, I was safe here." "I shouldn't have gone out, I should have stayed home with you," he said squeezing me even tighter. "it's just a storm, there's nothing to worry about. I'm okay." "You were all alone in the dark with this horrible storm going on,someone could have come and taken you away from me, you could've gotten hurt." He panted rubbing his human hand in circles on my back, his heart still racing. "No one tried to take me away from you, everything's fine now you're home." "I love you so much, you know that right?" He asked so quietly I could barely hear him, I moved my head from his neck and placed my hands on each side of his scruffy puppy like face. The lightning lit the whole apartment up, making his bright blue eyes visible for a few seconds. "Of course, I know that I love you more than anything." I gently pressed my lips against his, giving him a small kiss. His heart rate started to lower back to normal and he didn't seem so upset anymore but I didn't know if him being upset was done for the night.

Part of me thought it was a bad idea moving out of Avengers facility because now I didn't have Steve to help me when he gets really upset. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, I smiled at the thought of him caring so much about me. "Yes Bucky, I'm perfectly fine. Let's just go get in bed." "Okay," he said with a sigh then sat me down on the ground gently. "Go get out of those wet clothes babe, I'll be in there in a second." He grabbed my waist pulling me in and kissed my forehead. "Everything's okay now Bucky, I promise." He let go of me and I watched him disappear into the darkness.  
Saying his name frequently when he got upset helped calm him down a lot, Me and Steve found that out over one really emotional night at a Avengers tower. 

I locked the door up for the night then walked over to the couch grabbing the remaining two candles that were still lit bringing them into the bedroom. Bucky was standing next to his dresser in nothing but his boxers getting some clothes out of the drawer, I sat a candle on my nightstand then walked over to put one on his. I looked over at him again but now he was standing next to the window with an item of clothing gripped tight into his metal hand looking out into the darkness of the city. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his torso then kissing his bare back, leaning my forehead against his cold skin. "I love you," I said. "I love you too so very much." I let go and walked back over to my side of the bed, crawling in then pulling the comforter up to my chest. He took off his boxers standing there completely naked in the dim candle light, "I'm so lucky" I said admiring his beautiful body as he then slipped on a pair of sweatpants. "Oh stop" he teased as he got into bed, I scooted over to him and wrapped myself around his human arm. I held his hand up to my face giving it little kisses over and over again, a small giggle came out of him making him smile. "Are you okay now baby?' I asked. "Yeah I guess I over reacted, I just can't stand the thought of you being alone like you were tonight." He clenched his metal fist with anger. "It's not your fault, you didn't know the storm would get this bad," I said then kissed his hand once more. "I suppose," he mumbled. "Everything is perfect now, I'm with you. I'm safe." "Come here". He said pulling his arm out of my reach then grabbing me up and setting me on his lap. He seemed to have zero problems picking me up, he would do it so effortlessly as if I was a small child, he was so strong with his metal arm. 

"Are you sleepy yet, baby doll?." He asked me as he pushed my sleeves up a bit making my hands visible to him, "yeah a little bit, are you?" "Kind of". "When do you think the storm will stop?" I asked while playing with his metal fingers. "it doesn't look like anytime soon, it's still pouring down hard out there." "Well, I'm glad you're here now, safe with me." "Me too," he said leaning in just before kissing my forehead. "I see you are wearing my shirt." He said with a small grin. "I missed you and it smells like you so I had to wear it." "You're the cutest damn thing you know that right?" "Maybe a little, only because you make me feel cute," I said scrunching my nose up. He chuckled softly then picked up a gray fuzzy blanket from the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. "You're too good to me," I said to him then kissed his metal hand. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." "You don't really mean that, though." I knew that Bucky loved me very much but me being the best thing that has ever happened to him was just insane to me, I didn't understand how. "No, I do mean that." He said with a bit of a frown due to my disbelief of it. My eyes started to fill with tears, I bit my lip trying my hardest not to cry looking down continuing to play around with his metal fingers but he clearly saw that I was about to. "No don't cry baby doll, it's a good thing," he said gently grabbing my face lifting it up in his direction. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry, I just love you so much." "I love you too Darlin, so much." I leaned my head onto his chest, wrapping my arms around him hugging him tight. We sat there just holding each other as the rain poured down, it was so peaceful, so perfect. I never wanted him to let go of me. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and sat back up looking up at him. "Okay enough with the emotional stuff, we should watch a movie." "How are we gonna watch a movie with the power being out?" He asked. "With my laptop, it's fully charged we can watch a movie and I'll give you a back rub." "You don't have to if you don't want to." "Well, I want to,is just snuggle," I said getting off the bed and walking over to our shelve full of movies. One of our favorite things is just to snuggle up and watch movies. There was so many that he hadn't seen yet so picking out one to watch was always pretty easy because they're so many options.

"Can we watch Harry Potter again?" Bucky asked I smiled as I grabbed it from the shelve, "of course, we can". I picked up the laptop and sat it on the bed, "I bought you some plums today when I was in the market." I said opening the DVD case and putting the disc into the laptop. "Thank you, I really appreciate that." "No problem, vanilla bean," I said then kissed his cheek. He giggled making me smile, I then sat the laptop on the end of the bed so when he laid down on his stomach he could see it. I got his favorite vanilla scented lotion out of my dresser and sat on his butt putting my legs on each side of him. "Are you comfy?" I asked pumping the lotion into my hand, "I'm perfect." 

I tried to do absolutely whatever I could to make him happy because he deserved to be happy, he'd been through so much in his life, happiness is all I ever want for him. Sometimes I baby him but he deserves it and I'm pretty sure he loved whenever I did so I wasn't gonna stop. I rubbed my hands together making the lotion warm for his skin then starting rubbing his back and squeezing his muscles. "That feels so good,baby girl" he groaned, "good I'm glad," I said pressing my thumbs into his lower back just above his sweatpants. Rubbing his back, just watching him relax and watch a movie made me so unconditionally happy. I just adored every second of being with him.  
He just lay there watching the movie and asking a few questions about it every once in a while, eventually, the movie was almost over and he began to grow tired. 

I put some more lotion on my hands then onto his back, massaging it into his scars where his metal arm begins. I brushed his hair to one side of his shoulder so I could get to the back of his neck, gently squeezing the muscle relieving the tension and the ache. "I love you" he whispered in a sleepy voice, "I love you too, it sounds like someone is getting sleepy," I said as I got off him and reached over putting the lotion back in the nightstand drawer. "Yeah a little bit" he replied and crawled up to the top of the bed. I got up shutting the movie down, setting my laptop on the floor next to the bed. Then crawling back onto the top of the bed with him, "thank you for the massage, it was amazing." He said then gently grabbing my face kissing me then pulling me onto his lap. 

I leaned into his neck, lifting my butt off his thighs I began nibbling and sucking gently on his neck leaving little kisses and hickeys. His human hand made its way to my waist as he whispered "naughty girl." I bit gently on his ear with my teeth then made my way to his lips leaving kisses behind, his human hand still on my waist while his metal hand wandered down to my ass squeezing it, then kissing his soft plump lips. 

One thing about us is that we could just make out for hours and never get tired of each other, we were just so happy to be with each other and in each other's arms that sometimes that's all we needed. After a while, our kisses got slower and so gentle you could just barely feel them. The candles had both burned out completely to where we were now just kissing in the complete darkness. "I think we should go to sleep now" I whispered tiredly "yeah I think so too." I got off his lap and slipped down under the covers and he slid down into a more comfortable state to sleep. He pulled me over to him, I kissed him once more before bed, "not enough, huh?" He joked "I always need just one more". I rested my head on his chest and my hand on his bare stomach with his arm around me. "I love you so much, Bucky." "I love you too so much, baby girl." And that was the last thing he had said to me before he had fallen into a deep sleep, the storm seemed to have calmed down where all you could hear is the rain and an occasional roar of thunder. 

It's times like this that I was so thankful for. Yes maybe the power was out and maybe the night started off a little scary but I was so content in these moments. There is so much beauty in simplicity. I loved Bucky so much and he made it clear that he loved me too.


End file.
